OPEN YOUR EYES
by XxXDemonHunterXxX
Summary: The sequel to WHAT IS IT ABOUT HER? I know that you all wanted this so I decided to make one! Raven gets pulled into the world of bandits when Moonstar has threat of loosing all that she has worked for in their ranks. There is a threat of someone new
1. Chapter 1 Finding Out

AN: Ok this is a some what sequel to what happens to Raven and Moonstar lol all Zoid characters are not mine save for Moonstar!  
  
OPEN YOUR EYES Chapter 1. Finding Out  
  
Moonstar yelled into something in the Radio on the table in the corner. Raven looked up from his work outside on the Genobreaker and Shadow followed his gaze. They were still yet in the shack that they had found but with a few more things that they needed to live. The door was opened and Raven could see Moonstar through the door and the open window. She sounded upset about something to him. He dropped the tool that he was using and with Shadow following walked into the shack.  
Raven stopped in the doorway to see Moonstar yell again into the radio and get a faint reply.  
"What the hell do you mean you've been found!" She demanded for the third time now.  
"It is just as I said ma'am Irvin and Van have found us in the mountains and they are planning to take the whole stock that we stole the other day," Came the voice back.  
Raven leaned against the door frame sun streaming in from behind him and watched and listened to what Moonstar did. Shadow just stood patiently behind him and growled after a few moments.  
"I have no idea what is going on Shadow," He said quietly.  
Moonstar looked over at him and she looked panicked. Raven raised his eyebrows and she shook her head then turned back to the radio.  
"Alright let me get back to you Toren but you know that half of that stock is mine and hell, if you loose it there will be dire consequences," She told him and slammed the radio down and put her head in her hands.  
Raven walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. She shook for a moment then looked up at him her eyes a light with anger and frustration.  
"A big hide out has been found around here by Van and Irvin and if I lose all of what is in there we lose all of the money we have now," She told him standing up and pushing the chair back under the table.  
"Then we go and get the stock out in time," He told her.  
Moonstar looked at him surprised.  
"You would do that?" She asked amazed.  
Raven raised his eyebrows again and looked at her in shock.  
"Anything for you," He said gently touching her cheek.  
Moonstar's face broke out into a smile and she kissed him fiercely. *(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*  
  
Raven shoved the Genobreaker up to the max booster capacity and looked over at Moonstar. She was in an all blue Command Wolf that she had been able to get her hands on from one of her bandit friends. Raven sighed and shifted in his pilots chair. His thoughts drifted to what they had been doing for the last month now.  
Since Raven and Moonstar had escaped from the base near by they had been living in a shack in the mountains. It did not matter to them because all that they really needed was each other. That and Raven refused to get rid of shadow. (AN: I don't know why I put that it is really gay cause duh!) Moonstar had helped Raven through a tough time in his life, getting over Reece. Raven had also helped her. Maybe not as much but he had helped her to feel not so bitter about the world as if everything was there to torment her. They completed one another in a sense and Raven was willing to do what ever it took to make Moonstar happy. It had been the same with Reece. But Reece was dead and gone from this world. Free of the binds of life, loyalty, and pain. She was rid of this wretched world.  
Raven shook his head clearing his muddles thoughts and concentrated on what lie ahead of them. Another fight with Van and Irvin most likely for him. That he was ready for. With Shadow's help and his own repairs the Genobreaker was in top shape and that meant that things would run smoothly in battle. As for the stock and the bandits they were trying to save Raven would help in what little way he could and that was fighting the rest was up to Moonstar and her skills as a leader. She was more born as one than Raven was who was quick to anger sometimes if pushed in the wrong places. It w as better this way. *((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((* ((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((*((  
  
They made it farther and farther into the mountains until Raven was for sure that they were in the middle of nowhere. Well that was what it read on his radar that there was nothing around them. Shadow growled and swooped low over Raven's head.  
"Is this it?" Raven asked Moonstar looking around.  
"Yep just wait a second I sent them a message we were here. Just hold tight and tell shadow to land," Moonstar answered tensely.  
Shadow listened to Raven's silent command and landed on the ground at the base of the Genobreaker.  
The sun beat down on them from the clear blew sky and a wind ran through the mountains. They were surrounded by trees and more trees nothing but green in the springtime. Ten minutes went by then fifteen and Raven was about ready to burst with waiting when the ground started to shake. He started than sat still as he was lowered into the ground on a metal platform that was made to look like the ground. They were lowered fifty feet under ground before they stopped with an abrupt halt that rattled both Zoids. They were now in a huge docking bay for Zoids that housed as many different kinds that you could think of from Zaber Fangs to Redlers.  
Both Moonstar and Raven jumped from their Zoids and Shadow walked up to stand a little behind Raven as a man approached to talk to them.  
"Ahh Moonstar good to see you here we were counting on your help but what else have you brought?" The man asked and looked over at the Zoid before even glancing at the man and the orgainoid.  
His eyes grew wide as he looked at the Genobreaker which was just about touching the ceiling of the docking bay.  
"The G-g-g-Genobreaker," He stammered, "What the hell is that doing here?" He asked and his eyes met raven's cold ones.  
'Does this man fear me for what I am known for. He should I could scare most,' Raven thought bluntly.  
The man's face held fear and wonder as he looked Raven up and down and then caught sight of Shadow.  
"It really is you?" the man asked dumbly.  
Moonstar cut in before Raven could do any damage to the man; "We are here to collect my share now."  
The man nodded slowly still looking at Raven who turned to look around the cargo bay. He found one woman in the corner looking at him and Shadow in wonder. She had dark green hair and shocking light green eyes. Raven met her gaze and she smiled.  
  
AN: Hmmm I wonder what I should do with this new girl? What is going to happen any ideas! You guys asked for another so here it is have fun! Please R&R! ^__^ 


	2. Chapter 2 Tristana

AN: All Zoid characters are not mine save for Moonstar. Hope you guys like and sorry my computer got taken away for a few days that's why it took me so long to get the next chapter up!  
  
OPEN YOUR EYES Chapter 2. Tristana  
  
Raven walked down the hall to the room that had been given to him and Moonstar. They were staying at the base for a few days until they could get everything loaded and ready to leave. Moonstar had also semi promised her and Raven's help in battle. She had basically taken over most of the command of the base and how it was run. Things were going more smoothly now that they were here.  
Shadow trailed behind Raven as they walked down the long metal hallway. Raven was intending to go and catch some sleep since he had been up for the past 48 hours. He was sleeping on and off now not really needing it.  
A figure of a woman appeared out of the shadows of another hall. It was the woman that Raven had seen earlier in the docking bay. Raven just kept walking taking no heed to her. She was just another bandit to him.  
"Hmm. So you are the famous Raven?" She asked leaning against the wall and looking him over while his back was turned to her.  
Raven froze at the sound of her voice. He looked over his shoulder at her and then turned to face her. She was smiling and there was a look of interest on her face.  
"I don't consider myself famous," He told her truthfully and she laughed at him.  
"Then what are you doing here?" She asked him flipping her hair over her shoulder.  
"That is none of your business," He told her and turned his back on her to walk away again.  
"Don't be so quick to go now. I'm Tristana!" She complained to him and he stopped not turning this time.  
'What the hell is she doing?' Raven asked himself.  
He heard her foot falls as she got closer. Just as he was about to move again she was next to him. Raven looked down at her. She was too close. She smiled at him and ran her finger down his cheek. Raven pulled back ever so slightly and she giggled.  
"Don't worry I don't bite," She said to him and walked off.  
"I'm here with Moonstar," Raven told her coldly still standing. Tristana looked over her shoulder at him and smiled mischievously. Raven just shook his head and headed into the room. Shadow laid down on the floor and went quiet. Raven laid out on the bed starring at the metal ceiling. Her put his hands behind his head and started to think.  
'I will have to talk to Moonstar about Tristana. I can't be here if it is going to be like this. Things could happen,' Raven thought to himself.  
Within ten minutes Raven was lightly asleep the past events not gone from his head but subdued for now. *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*  
The next day Raven saw little of Moonstar again but he took security sweeps about the area and took down a bunch of Redlers that were headed in their direction. It was nothing for him and Shadow the unbeatable team. Raven was anxious and ready to be rid of the place. Even if the bandits held him in high regard.  
Later that night Moonstar lay close next to Raven. They were talking about what the day had brought and what they were looking forward to in the next couple of days.  
"We should be out of here unless Van attacks in about a week," Moonstar told him.  
"Why a week?" Raven asked her.  
"It is taking longer than a thought to get a hold of all the stock," She told him. "The guns are what is taking the most time. I have to make sure that everything works and that the others didn't do shit to them."  
"Alright then a week it is," Raven said quietly.  
Moonstar looked back at him. She was thankful that he was here with her.  
"You are doing so much for them and yet you do not know them that is so unlike you Raven," She said to him quietly.  
He kissed her for a moment. "Some things are worth it," He told her.  
"This is stupid of me to be doing though. I know that you are bored out of your mind with security sweeps and there is not real fighting for you to do," Moonstar told him, "Are you sure that everything is going OK what have you been up to?"  
Raven took that time to tell her about Tristana and what she had done. Moonstar just lay stone still looking at the wall. Raven had his hand on her side he felt her take in a sharp breath.  
"We will just have to see what happens." She told him quietly. "Raven can you promise me one thing?"  
"Anything," He told her not knowing what she wanted from him.  
"Please tell me that no matter how much of a bitch I am you wont leave me," She told him her voice shaking.  
"What would make you think that?" He asked her sounded amazed.  
"I don't know its just," She did not finish what she said.  
Raven wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.  
"I don't know what is going through you head right now Moonstar but I am here and I am not going anywhere," Raven told her gently.  
Moonstar did not respond she just lay there with him thinking.  
  
AN: Hmm what to do what to do? Please R&R! Hope you like and I will come out wit something great (I hope lol)! 


	3. Chapter 3 Enter Van

AN: All Zoid Characters are not mine save for Moonstar and any others you haven't heard of before lol! Hope you like! Sorry I took so long you guys I had major problems with my computer and I got side tracked sorry guys really I am!!!  
  
OPEN YOUR EYES Chapter 3. Enter Van  
  
Raven walked towards the Genobreaker to go out for a guard sweep for the third time that day. There had been numerous reports of Van and the other being out there somewhere. Raven had just about had it with all of the people here. The only reason he held on was for the sake of Moonstar. She wanted this so how could he turn away from that.  
'There has to be some end to this,' Raven thought to himself.  
Shadow walked next to Raven. He growled and Raven sneered.  
"You have a point Shadow. We could just kill them all and leave it at that," Raven answer him quietly.  
Shadow growled again and Raven laughed.  
Raven made his way through the Zoids that lined the docking bay and found the Genobreaker with ease. It was towering over all of the other Zoids.  
"Raven!" Came the chorus of two voices.  
Raven turned to the right and caught site of both Moonstar and Tristana. Moonstar was coming down the aisle set to allow the Zoids to get out and Tristana had emerged from behind the leg of a near by Dark green and purple Command Wolf.  
"Moonstar what are you doing here?" Raven asked her ignoring Tristana completely.  
"I wanted to see how you were doing," She told him truthfully and walked up beside him.  
Raven put his arm around her and looked over at Tristana. She was glaring at the two of them. She looked to be deciding what to do.  
'I will not give her the chance,' Thought Raven to himself.  
Shadow growled at the woman in the shadows and she stared at the orgainoid.  
"What is his problem?" Moonstar asked about to look over her shoulder.  
Raven grabbed her chin in is gloved had and kissed her gently. She looked up at him.  
"I will be back within a hour or so if everything goes as it should Moonstar. How are things coming with the supplies?" Raven asked looking down at her.  
"They are going slowly another few days you know till the week is out. Then it will matter if we can talk them into letting us out of here. Until then we just have to wait it out," She told him quietly.  
"Oh I am sure that they will let us out don't worry about that I could take care of that easily," Raven told her smiling ever so slightly.  
Moonstar returned the smile and watched as Raven got into the Genobreaker and the Zoid jumped to life. Shadow roared and took to the air after Raven as he walked down the isle towards the platform that would take him to the surface. She sighed and turned to leave. She was met by a woman about her age maybe a little younger.  
'What the?' Moonstar asked herself and met the woman's gaze.  
Her light green eyes held a hate of some kind.  
"So YOU are the one Raven called Moonstar," She said slowly still walking towards Moonstar.  
"I am Moonstar," Moonstar said to her slowly unsure of who she was talking to and what about.  
That was when it hit her. This must be the girl that Raven had been talking about earlier. The one who had been flirting with him in the hallway. The woman circled around Moonstar. Moonstar watched her turning her head to look at her face.  
"Not much are you?" The girl asked looking at her face.  
Her eyes were mocking Moonstar.  
'She is trying to start a fight with me. HA! fat chance I would not waste my breath on her!' Moonstar thought to herself.  
Moonstar answer her calmly. Her eyes were hard and told the woman that what she said was what was the truth whether she like it or not. Moonstar clenched on of her hands and started in, "Raven and I will be gone from here by the end of the week. I don't care what you are going to do or THINK that you are going to do but I wouldn't waste your time." With that Moonstar turned and walked towards the Zaber Fang that was now hers. She heard the woman yell something at her as she walked off but Moonstar heard none of it as she walked on still. Her eyes were set on what was ahead of her. THAT woman would be put out of her thoughts till the next time they met. *%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*  
Raven shifted the controls and looked at the radar. There was nothing out here absolutely nothing.  
"I don't see anything Shadow unless the computers aren't working which wouldn't surprise me all the way out here," Raven said.  
Shadow growled in surprise and Raven rounded around the next boulder. There behind it stood Van, Thomas, and Irvin.  
"Raven!!" Irvin yelled in surprise, "What are you doing here!?"  
"What Irvin so surprised to see me?" Raven asked stopping the Genobreaker where it was.  
The Genobreaker stood levitating off of the ground and Shadow made passes in the air above it. Enemies faced one another ready to fight again. Van yelled suddenly and smashed forward towards Raven. Raven swung to side easily dodging the Blade Liger's blades. Irvin came at him next and Raven jumped out of the way firing pulse lasers at Thomas who yelled in return and fired his Megalomax cannon. Raven took him out in a few more precise shots after taking the fire from the huge cannon.  
Van came after him next. There was no doubt in Raven's mind as Van came at him that Van was pissed and ready to take it out on Raven.  
"What did you daughter die because of me?" Raven asked sneering.  
"How dare you!" Van yelled and tried to hit Raven again.  
"Oh so Van has a soft spot for pour pathetic creatures then?" Raven asked.  
"Say that again Raven!" Irvin yelled and jumped at Raven the same time as Van did.  
Raven grabbed a hold of Irvin and jumped out of the way just in time. His movements were precise and accurate. Raven heard Zeek growl and Van yell something to Irvin. Raven smashed him down hard into the ground and then landed on his head. Raven heard the glass crack.  
"Irvin Nooo!" Van yelled.  
He lashed out at Raven in rage.  
"Shadow!" Raven yelled and the orgainoid turned into the glue white light causing the Zoid to glow.  
There was the sound of metal on metal as the Zoids clashed together both struggling to see which was the stronger of the two. The Genobreaker yelled and Shadow gave his last little bit of power to the Genobreaker's Zoid core. Van hit the ground hard.  
"Good bye Van!" Raven said and fired a charge particle gun.  
All three of the Zoids lay there immobilized with electricity crackling over them. They had been damaged badly. Raven glanced up at the counsel that told how Shadow was doing.  
"Get out now!" Raven yelled at him for only a few yellow parts were still illuminated.  
Shadow growled and showed up on the ground. He was steaming but moving still. Raven jumped from the cockpit and ran to his friend. Shadow growled as Raven looked him over.  
"Are you OK?" Raven asked quietly.  
Shadow growled and Raven nodded.  
"Alright then take it easy next time not so much," Raven told him. He did not want to risk losing him. He was his best friend.  
They made it back to the base just as the sun was setting. Toren and Moonstar met Raven at the platform just as Raven was getting out of his Zoid.  
"What happened?" Moonstar asked him quietly. She had gotten to him first.  
"I met up with Van, Irvin, and Thomas," Raven told her.  
"Are you OK," Toren asked looking at the cut on Raven's upper arm.  
"No I'm fine!" He told him and turned to face Shadow.  
The orgainoid growled and Raven nodded.  
"Would you like us to take care of the Genobreaker," Toren asked without thinking of the consequences.  
"No one is allowed to make any repairs on the Genobreaker is that clear?" Raven asked.  
Toren took a step back and nodded. Raven took in a deep breath. He walked with Moonstar back to the Genobreaker and started repairs.  
  
AN: Alright more action for you guys thought it was better now that he finally met up give me anymore suggestions! ^__^ 


	4. Chapter 4 What are you doing?

AN: All Zoid characters ar not mine save for Moonstar. OK I don't know where the people are that were supposed to read this story since that I was writing it for YOU lol anyway some people like it so far tell me what you think and let me know if you want me to write more! I need no comment from YOU Lauren you tell me you like it enough lol! ^__^  
  
OPEN YOUR EYES Chapter 4.  
  
Moonstar walked down the hall from the storage room. One more day and they both should be out of there. Raven had not been hurt much from the attack that had happened from Van. Shadow was another story. He had been badly damaged and Raven had been with him the last three days. Raven had beat himself up over Shadow being hurt again. Moonstar had tried to make him feel like it was not all his fault that Shadow did it of his own free will but Raven would have none of that. It must be the fact that Raven had lost Shadow once in battle and he was not about to lose him again. He had gotten him back though as he had told Moonstar just nearly and not after quite a bit of pain and suffering. Raven was sitting with Shadow in the same room and talking with him. He sat with Moonstar and spoke with her when she came into the room to be with him. She was going to see him now actually.  
Suddenly Moonstar hit the wall as she passed by a dark hallway. She was not prepared for the blow that struck her left side and she cried out in pain.  
"It is time to take care of the only person that stands in the way of Raven and I!!" Came a voice from the shadows.  
Moonstar looked blearily through her eyes. She was hit with dizziness from the blow. It was Tristana and she had one of the bigger men from the base with her.  
"What are you doing?" Moonstar demanded struggling to stand up.  
The blow had hit her hard since she had been unprepared and the metal wall was not something nice to run into.  
"I told you Moonstar. I am going to kill you and take Raven for my own!" Tristana yelled at her motion for the guy to take care of her.  
Moonstar froze for a moment before her reactions kicked in. She slid to the side just in time for the guy threw a blow at her that would have done he in. His arms were huge and his muscle rippled. He would be easily able to take her out in a few shots and hits.  
'She has to be crazy or desperate either way how am I going to get out of here alive?' Moonstar asked herself searching her options desperately.  
That was when it hit her. She would have to make a mad dash down the hall way to the storage bay. There she would be able to hide.  
"I don't know what is running through your head Tristana but you are crazy," Moonstar said quickly and quietly.  
Her muscles were tense and ready to run. She heard Tristana yell some insult at her that was inaudible over the pounding of her heart in her ears. The man took a swing and her again. Moonstar moved fluidly and quickly under his arm tripping him as she went. He landed face first into the metal floor yelling in rage. Moonstar took off just as she heard him hit and Tristana yelled something at her.  
Moonstar made it to the storage bay fine but there was no one there. That was not good for her part. She had chosen the wrong direction to go obviously. Dashing behind metal boxes that were labeled, "Medicine," Moonstar tried to catch her breath. There was the sound of the bay doors closing and Moonstar knew with dread that she was caught in the storage room with a guy that could kill her and a woman who was half mad in her opinion.  
Moonstar reached to her holster on her hip and found her gun.  
'Too bad I didn't think of it earlier,' Moonstar thought to herself pulling it out as she went.  
Checking to make sure that it was loaded and the safety was off Moonstar stood still behind the boxes and took a deep breath. She was going to make a desperate run to the doors and open them hoping that she would get out. If she met the two of them she would take that out. It was that simply her instincts were telling her. She would kill them if is meant she would live.  
Dashing out from behind the boxes Moonstar ran keeping low. She made it to the doors and opened them successfully. Where ever the two had gone they were no where near where she was.  
Moonstar ran down the hall her legs pumping when she heard a yell behind her.  
'Do I dare looked behind me?' She asked herself.  
Moonstar made the quick decision and looked over her shoulder. There stood Raven he was looking at her as if she were weird. Tristana and the other guy were no where near her and no where in the hallway.  
"What are you doing?" Raven asked coming closer to her.  
Moonstar fall into his arms as he came closer to her. She was shaking and the gun fell from her hand to the floor.  
"What is this all about?" He asked her looking down at the top of her head. Shadow peaked his head around the corner and looked at the two of them.  
"Tristana tried to kill me!" Moonstar said quickly into his chest.  
Raven wrapped his arms around her and looked back over his shoulder. The hatch doors opened and Moonstar started in surprise. She pulled away from Raven and face the two that were coming towards them. They were smiling and Tristana looked as if nothing had happened at all. Moonstar hurriedly grabbed the gun off of the metal floor and shoved it back in its holser but did not close the holster for fear she would need it again. Raven turned to face them standing in front and a little to the side of Moonstar. His face held anger and hate. Shadow growled.  
"What do you think you are doing?" Raven asked Tristana with malice in his voice.  
"What ever are you talking about Raven dear?" She asked sweetly batting her eye lashes at him.  
Moonstar clenched her fists and saw Raven tense as well. Shadow stepped around the corner nearly filling up all of the hallway and stood close to Raven.  
"You know what the hell I'm talking about Tristana and I want it to stop!" Raven told her sternly.  
Tristana just kept smiling. That was when the guy went after Moonstar.  
  
AN: OK I will work on the next chapters now that my computer is fixed sorry guys about the wait really I am!!! 


	5. Chapter 5 Evil Still

AN: All Zoid Characters are not mine save for Moonstar and all those that you have not heard of! ^_^  
  
OPEN YOUR EYES Chapter 5. Evil Still  
  
Raven lashed out as the guy made a dash at Moonstar. Moonstar screamed for a moment as Raven smashed his fist into the guys face. There was the sound of his nose breaking. The guy hit the floor hard and started to get up blood pouring down from his nose. Raven just stood his face hard and stern. Both of his fists were clenched and he looked ready to kill. One of Raven's hands moved to the gun on his hip. He could make one quick move and take it out if he needed to. Shadow moved in front of Moonstar and she braced herself. Raven glared at Tristana and he saw her looking at Moonstar. It was a look of hate and envy.  
"If you have something to settle Tristana don't take it out on her if it is with me. I am the one that you want to talk with," Raven told her, his violet eyes alight with fire and anger.  
Tristana looked taken back as all four of the them and Shadow stood in the hall silent. The guy who had made a move to his Moonstar slowly backed away and was gone down one of the hallways on their right. Tristana soon followed with a look of hate on her face towards Moonstar. Their footfalls died away slowly and steadily.  
Moonstar lost it the moment they were gone from range of hearing and sight. She collapsed sinking to the metal floor shaking uncontrollably. Shadow turned his head to looked at her and growled gently. Raven hurried to her side and bend do next to her putting his arm around her.  
"Are you alright?" He asked his voice low and gentle.  
Raven could feel Moonstar shaking as he held her close. Her breath was ragged and she sounded as though she were hyper ventilating.  
"I-I th-th-th-ought-t-t th-th-a-at-t-t th-they-y were g-g-going t-t- to k-k-k-il-l-ll me!" She stuttered slowly.  
Raven hugged her fiercely and kissed her gently.  
"You are safe now Moonstar you know that I would never let anything happened to you," He told he quietly.  
Shadow growled and nudged her cheek gently. He had grown attached to her through the months that she had been with him and Raven. He knew to protect her and followed how Raven acted around her and other people. If Raven hated someone he hated them if he cared about someone Shadow did as well.  
Raven helped Moonstar to her feet and down the hall back to their room. There Raven made sure that Moonstar stopped shaking and that her breathing was under control before he started to talk with her.  
"I don't think that it is safe for you to be here anymore we need to get out of here," Raven said stonily.  
"I can't leave, not yet anyway. The stock is not all counted and we need that in order to survive," Moonstar told him taking another sip of the coffee that he had made for her.  
"Damn the money!" He told her and she just shook her head in reply.  
"I know that there is the chance that Tristana could catch me off guard again and try to kill me in order to do who know what! Still if I keep in groups of people and not out alone I should be fine," She told him her voice steady and confident.  
Raven moved from his spot in a chair in the corner of the bare room to a spot on the bed next to Moonstar.  
"Is this what you want then?" Raven asked her quietly looking deep into her silver eyes.  
She nodded confidently and he sighed.  
"So be it we stay but I swear god damn it if she does one more thing or comes close to doing one more thing I don't care what you say we are out of here," Raven told her sternly.  
Moonstar smiled weakly and nodded. There was a harsh knock on the door and Raven rose to get it. It was Toren and he was looking for Raven.  
"We wanted to ask if you and Shadow could go take an extra guard sweep?" Toren asked uneasily.  
Raven looked back at Moonstar who nodded.  
"Why?" Raven asked looking back at Toren.  
Shadow rose from the spot where he was lying in the corner and stood watching the two men in the door.  
"Well ever since you took our Van that one time now that he knows that you are in this area the forces have picked up and we are at a greater risk of being bombarded," Toren told him simply.  
"So be it," Raven said irritably.  
He turned and looked at Moonstar who nodded.  
"You need to go," She told him with a smile.  
"Remember stay in groups don't go off on you own," He pleaded with her.  
Toren still waited in the doorway for Raven. Raven turned back towards him.  
"I'm coming," He said and pushed past the other man.  
Shadow followed his footsteps heavy against the metal floor.  
Moonstar sighed and sat for a few more moments before shedding the blanket that had been wrapped around her and setting down her mug. She headed out into the hall towards the Zoid storage bay. *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*  
Within in the next week Moonstar and Raven were packing and getting ready to leave back for their make shift home.  
"Are you sure that you have everything?" Raven asked looking at Moonstar who was shoving things in a cloth sack.  
He was leaning against the wall a bag of his things lying at his feet. He was ready to be rid of the place it was too crowded in and there were too many people.  
'This will also keep Moonstar away from Tristana,' Raven thought to himself with a sigh.  
Shadow looked over at him and growled. Raven did not react but for nodding his head thoughtfully. Moonstar watch them for a moment then went back to packing. She was moving slowly and taking her time. She was ready to go but not sure how things would go from here.  
'Well just see,' She thought to herself and tossed the sack against the wall.  
Just then the alarms sounded. All the lights went out and Raven leaned off the wall and clenched his fists.  
"Now what!" He demanded as the red alarm lights came on.  
"Lets go!" Moonstar said leaving their things and running out of the room.  
They ran down the hall to the docking bay for the Zoids. People were running around frantic around heading in Zoids and going out for an attack.  
"Toren what is going on!" Raven yelled grabbing a hold of the man.  
"Van," Was all he said before Raven let him go.  
"Shit," Moonstar said quietly.  
"Stay here I have to go out," Raven said taking a step towards the Genobreaker Shadow following.  
Moonstar grabbed and hold of his arm and he looked back at her.  
"Be careful out there promise me. . ." Moonstar told him.  
He pulled her in a kissed her them pulled away and headed towards the Genobreaker. He was gone soon enough.  
  
AN: OK answer me this how am I supposed to know you guys want more if I don't hear from you??? Lol I need to know how many people read if so many do then let me know and I will up date more! Lol just let me know! ^_^ 


	6. Chapter 6 Trickery

AN: All Zoid characters are not mine save for Moonstar!! Hope you guys like!  
  
OPEN YOR EYES Chapter 6. Trickery  
  
Raven strapped himself in and cued the Genobreaker up for battle. The Zoid moved easily under his commands as he walked over to the platform. He took a deep breath and Shadow growled from the ground where he was standing at the edge of the Genobreaker. The hatch doors that led to the upper world opened above them. Raven tensed. He was ready to go take Van out again.  
Light streamed in from above them making the Genobreaker turn into a blood red color. The others on the ground floor looked at it in fear as its purple eyes lit up. The platform rose and they were out ready to fight. *)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*) *)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*  
After Raven had left Moonstar hurried to help a group of people before going to load their stock for transport to where it could be sold. That was when Toren stopped her in the hall. His look was one of worryment and he looked to be stressed.  
"Moonstar the radar tower is down no one can be spared to go look at it but can you?" He asked trailing off.  
Moonstar looked at him and took a deep breath before answering him confidently. "Yah I'll take my Zaber Fang," She told him and headed back towards the Zoid docking bay.  
There was nothing for her to fear from Tristana now. Everything was chaos she would not bother now to even try to kill her. Still something nagged at Moonstar in the back of her mind. She pushed the feeling aside and broke into a run. When she was out above ground she sent her Zoid to where the radio tower was. What she was met my was something she least expected. *(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*  
Raven looked from side to side annoyed that there was nothing around him.  
"Where are they!?" Raven demanded to the Zaber Fang next to him.  
"I don't know sir they were said to be out here. . ." He trailed off. "God dammit!" Raven yelled and kicked the Genobreaker forward.  
Shadow growled as they searched and searched. There was no Van or anyone else for that matter on radar.  
'There is something going on here. . .' Raven thought to himself slowly looking around again.  
He kicked the boosters on and started to search again.  
'Maybe Van isn't out here? But who would have tripped the alarm?' He asked himself.  
Something was pulling at the back of his mind. Memories of the death of Reece. Raven cringed at the thoughts. They had no bothered him for months why now?  
'There has to be some reason for this!' Raven exclaimed to himself but continued on.  
He would figure it out soon enough. *(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*  
When Moonstar reached the tower there was nothing left of it. There was only a little tiny pile of all the rubble. Someone had taken a Zoid to it. She could tell my the marks on the metal. They were pulse laser burns. She knew from looking at the hulls of Zoids who had been hit by them.  
"What the. . ?" Moonstar asked herself looking around her.  
There was nothing. The wind whipped around and made the grass wave at her.  
"This isn't right there is something wrong," Moonstar said to herself again still looking around. She took a few tentative steps forward and looked at the tower. She had to look at it. Going against her better judgement Moonstar got out of her Zoid and headed to look at the tower.  
'These are definitely from pulse lasers. . . but it does not look like a blade Liger could do this. . . but what would? Wind whipped her blue hair in her face and she heard the sound of an advancing Zoid. She rose quickly to her feet and was met face to face with a green and purple Zaber Fang, Tristana.  
"How very nice of you to make a visit Moonstar," Tristana said her voice sticky and sweet.  
"It was you!" Moonstar exclaimed backing up a little ways.  
Moonstar glanced behind herself as Tristana laughed evilly. There was a cave.  
'If I run like hell I can make it!' Moonstar thought eagerly to herself.  
"So you figured me out them?" Tristana asked but did not wait for an answer, "Yes it was me who set off the alarm, me who broke down the tower, and me who did all of this just to get you here so I could kill you!" Tristana said and started to walk forward.  
That was when Moonstar turned and ran. Her feet kicked up dust from the ground where there was no grass. She slid into the cave just as Tristana got closer and closer.  
"Do you think that is going to stop me?" Tristana asked her.  
Then Moonstar saw the error to her ways. She was trapped in a cave with a Zoid in from of her. She was going to die in this cave. That was what Tristana had wanted all along for her to be dead so that she could have Raven. . . it all made sense now. . .  
"Say goodnight Moonstar!" Tristana yelled laughing and she shut off the cave entrance with rocks and rubble from the mountain. 


	7. Chapter 7 Deceit

AN: All Zoid characters are not mine save for Moonstar and all of them that you have no heard off sorry it took so long!  
  
OPEN YOUR EYES... Chapter 7. Deceit  
  
"What do you mean the alarm was tripped falsely?" Raven nearly yelled at Toren.  
They were back at the hide out. Raven, Shadow, and Toren were all standing at the base of the Genobreaker which was now standing on the elevator platform.  
Toren nodded then preceded to explain, "Someone set off the alarm. We don't know who it was or why they did it but they did. . ."  
Raven's eyes seemed to turn a darker shade of violet with his anger.  
"So that means I was wandering around for the last five and a half hours for nothing. This is bullshit!" Raven said pushing past Toren and heading towards his room.  
He doubted that he would find Moonstar there but still. . .  
Raven was right when he got to the room no one was there. Everything was just how they had left it. Raven leaned against the doorframe and peered into the dark room. Light streamed in from behind him casting shadows on everything. He sighed.  
"To think that the last few hours of my life could have been leaving here opposed to trying to defend it," Raven said to Shadow.  
The orgainoid growled in return and Raven smirked. He leaned off of the doorframe and headed down the hall to look for Moonstar. He wanted to see that she was alright and had made out the false alarm fine. ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
Moonstar coughed and choked as she sat in the cave. Dust and darkness swirled around her.  
'How could I have been so blind?' She asked herself choking and gasping for breath.  
The dust was clogging in her throat and she could barely breath.  
'If I don't get out of here soon. . .' She added looking around in the darkness.  
If she did not get out of here soon she would die. The air was stuffy and cramped for the cave was very small. Moonstar could walk to the back of it in ten strides. She would run out of air or die from starvation. Either way it was a grim thought.  
'Not unless I am found!' She thought suddenly, 'Raven will know that I am not there and come looking for me!'  
They her thoughts turned to the what if. She shook her head trying to clear them but they would not leave. What if he did not reach her in time? What if he was held up with Van? What if? What if? She shook her head again.  
"I cannot do that the thing I need to do is start to try and at lease try to find a way out of here," She said to herself in the darkness.  
Feeling along the wall she found the boulders that were blocking her from freedom. She started to dig. . . *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*  
"Have you seen Moonstar?" Raven asked Toren.  
Raven had been searching for nearly an hour now for her in every place he could think of for her. He was worried that she was in trouble  
"I sent her out to check on a radio tower she is probably not back yet give her another hour," Toren told him no even looking up from his clipboard.  
Raven muttered something and turned away. A figure emerged out of the shadows saying, "Is Raven worried about the poor little girl?"  
It was Tristana. There was an evil smile on her face and Raven froze. Toren had walked away and it was just the two of them in the small hall.  
'She knows something she has to! It was probably her that did it!' Raven thought to himself locking eyes with the woman.  
Raven just walked away. He did not want to assume things to quickly even if his old ways told him to. He would wait out the hour until Moonstar came back.  
  
It was not until two hours later when it was dark and no one else was out that Raven went looking for Tristana. His eyes were alight with fire and his fists were clenched as he came upon her in the hallway. Shadow was not with him. Raven had told him to stay in the room.  
"Where is s she?" Raven demanded blocking Tristana's path with his arm against the wall.  
"Whatever are you talking about Raven dear?" She asked him with a sly smile.  
"Don't give me that shit Tristana you know as well as hell what I am talking about?" He told her with malice in his voice.  
Tristana moved closer to Raven and looked up at him.  
"Does it really mean that much to you?" She asked him her voice sweet.  
Raven stood frozen looking down at her. His whole body was tense.  
"I am going to ask you nicely one more time Tristana where is Moonstar?" Raven said his voice low and threatening.  
"Would you really hurt me Raven?" Tristana asked her eyes searching his.  
He shoved her against the wall and held her there.  
"Yes," Was all that he said.  
"Are you sure that you want to save her?" She asked, "I mean you could always have me."  
She kissed him right there and then. When she pulled back Raven's look had not changed.  
"Now tell me that you would rather have that than Moonstar," Tristana said with a smug smile.  
She thought that she had won well Raven was about to prove her wrong.  
"That was nothing Tristana. Trust me no matter what you did or say you will do I would choose Moonstar over you every time. Open you eyes and see that I don't like you and in fact you are nothing compared to her. I love her now where is she?" Raven asked her his tone level and calm but still threatening.  
Tristana looked at him in shock and then in rage. Her light green eyes held hate. She shoved into him and tried to make him move out of her way. Raven shoved her roughly up against the wall.  
"I asked you a question care to tell me the answer?" He asked her holding her hard.  
She looked into his violet eyes.  
"She is as good as dead. . ." Tristana started with a smile her voice laughing, "If you go and look for her in a cave near the destroyed radio tower she will likely be dead. . ."  
Tristana laughed and Raven slammed her against the wall again.  
"It was you then who did all that?" He asked her his voice hard, "You did all that just to have me?"  
Tristana laughed and nodded.  
"Are you sure that you still want someone as dead as her?" She asked him with another smile.  
She tried to kiss him but Raven shoved her away and took off down the hall at a run.  
"Shadow!" Raven yelled.  
The orgainoid appeared and took Raven to the Genobreaker. He had to find Moonstar before it was too late. . . 


	8. Chapter 8 Problems

AN: All Zoid characters are not mine sorry I took so long but I've been sick and stuff so here ya go hope you like!  
  
OPEN YOUR EYES Chapter 8. Problems  
  
Raven shot forward toward the radio tower where Tristana had said that she had taken Moonstar. His thoughts were wholly focused on finding her and making sure that she was unharmed.  
'If Tristana did any harm to her. . .' Raven thought to himself trailing off.  
Shadow gave a growl from up above but Raven was not paying attention. He went around another ridge and what Shadow had tried to warn him about hit him.  
He was bombarded from above by Van. The Blade Liger jumped on top of the Genobreaker from one of the smaller mountain tops. Raven yelled as his Zoid was forced to the ground.  
"Finally we found you Raven and we weren't even looking for you!" Van said triumph in his voice.  
"I don't have time for this!" Raven yelled back and shot at Van with his pulse lasers.  
Van jumped easily to the side and off of him. Raven easily hauled the Zoid back to its feet. The two faced each other the sun was going down and soon enough there would not be enough light to see by.  
"I will just have to take him out. . ." Raven muttered to himself cueing up the Genobreaker for an attack.  
Raven fired more pulse laser and Van dodged them easily and fired his own. Raven kicked on the boosters and slid to the side.  
"Shadow!" He yelled.  
Raven wanted to finish this as quickly as he could.  
Shadow merged with the Genobreaker's Zoid core and Raven kicked it into high gear.  
Raven swung at Van full force knocking him off of his feet. He picked him up in his clamp and tossed him hard against the rock face near by. He heard Van yelled and when the Zoid did not get up Raven started to move forward again.  
That was when Raven knew that there was something wrong. Van had slowly gotten to his feet again and was laughing ever so slightly. Raven wheeled the Genobreaker around to face him.  
"Do you really think that I would let you leave me here to rot again?" Van asked laughing still.  
Raven just stared at him and sneered, "Actually I planned on it."  
"Well think again Raven because we planned this one out. You are the one who is not going to make it out of here alive!" Van yelled fiercely.  
Raven was taken back by the malice in his voice. He sounded so sure of himself.  
"I have gotten out of you traps before I can do it again!" Raven countered.  
Van just began to laugh again and Raven looked around to see the D- Bison and Lightning Syx closing in behind him and above him.  
'So they have planned this one out well. . .' Raven thought to himself.  
He was ready for this. . .  
  
AN: I know that this one was short sorry! I will try to get the next one out soon! 


	9. Chapter 9 Struggles

AN: All Zoid characters are not mine! Enjoy!  
  
OPEN YOUR EYES Chapter 9. Struggles  
  
Raven felt himself hurled up against the rock face and the Genobreaker shook. Dust and small rocks fell around him like rain and Raven yelled in rage.  
"I do not have time for the shit!" He yelled angrily and slammed hard in the Thomas.  
The fired a charged particle gun but missed.  
Raven's head was not in the battle. He was thinking about every second that he wasted here was less time that he had to get to Moonstar. The battle was suffering because of it and he was losing. Raven yelled again as he felt pulse lasers cut through the side of the Genobreaker. Both he and Shadow were wearing out.  
Suddenly Raven felt all three of the opposing Zoids go at him at once. Raven was smashed hard into the right side of the Genobreaker and the rock face again. Raven hit his head and all that he heard was Shadow's yell. From then on he blacked out. . .   
Moonstar dug furiously at the stone. Her hands were bloody and she was dead tired but the will to survive this was still in her. She had made a vow to herself that she was going to make it out of this thing alive. Things were looking dim though. Hunger was gnawing at Moonstar's stomach and her throat was parched from all of the work that she had been doing. 'Where is Raven? Surely he knows what happened by now?' Moonstar thought desperately to herself. Suddenly she lost her balance and fell backwards to the hard rock floor of the cave. Moonstar yelled in protest and struggled, wincing to get back to her feet. It took some effort but she did it.  
She leaned up against the wall of the cave to catch her breath. She was wearing herself out too fast. If she kept this up she would be dead sooner than she wanted to be. Moonstar sank to the floor of the cave and tried to control her labored breathing. Thoughts swirled in her head and she let them come. She was going to die why not let the thoughts consume her?   
Raven was hurled through the black nothingness of his mind and body. There was a glint of light and two pictures formed in his head. First one of Reece and then one of. . . Moonstar. Raven fought for his sanity for he thought that he would go insane with thoughts of loosing Moonstar too.  
Still, his mind would not release him to the real world. It would not release him from the death grip in which it held him and time was running out. Both for him and for Moonstar. Raven was wounded badly from the battle and Moonstar had gone almost five days without food and water. He needed to find her and soon. . . 


	10. Chapter 10 Dreaming of Darkness and Memo...

AN: All Zoid characters are not mine save for Moonstar please R&R!!  
  
OPEN YOUR EYES Chapter 10. Dreaming of Darkness and Memory  
  
Raven shifted and felt Moonstar's weight leaning against him. He heard her sigh and press up against him harder. Shadow's easy breathing could be heard from across the room as well.  
The three were in the hut where they had been staying. Raven and Moonstar were sitting together thankful for each other's presence right then for the night was cold. The stars shone outside with such brightness that some hurt to look at. The two moons glowed red as well. It was surprising that the stars were out and not overcast by the moons.  
Raven turned Moonstar to look up at him. Her eyes were kind and caring.  
"What is it?" She asked for his eyes were troubling.  
Raven's often hard and stern face softened into a genuine smile. No sneer or look of hate passed over his face and lips. Only a look of kindness for he cared for Moonstar just as much as he had for Reece or did for Shadow. There were so few people in his life that he felt this way about—Moonstar was often grateful that he was there with her for she needed him as much as he needed her.  
"I just wanted reassurance that this was real," Raven whispered brushing a piece of her blue hair away from her forehead.  
Moonstar took the kindness without thought. She turned and looked at him. She tucked her legs underneath her and looked at him. Her silver eyes were concerned.  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
Raven chuckled softly and pulled on knee up to rest his arm on it. The other leg was stretched out in front of him. It was a pose that he often took.  
"Things just seem so perfect sometimes—maybe I am just being stupid but things are so much different now that I am with you—here," Raven said slowly looking at the barren wooden wall opposite of him.  
Moonstar looked at him in wonder and moved closer to him. She turned his face gently to face hers.  
"Am I really all that special to you Raven?" She asked him seriously.  
His looked turned serious but Moonstar picked up the laughter that was dancing in his eyes.  
"You know that you are Moonstar. . ." He said trailing off.  
His simple words hung in the air with such meaning. They gazed into each other eyes before Raven leaned down quickly and kissed her tenderly. Moonstar's hand found Raven's cheek and she caressed as their kiss went on.  
  
Suddenly just as the memory had started it was gone. It had only been a pleasant memory that Raven had been remembering from not so long ago.  
Now he was pitched through darkness to sit with nothing. He was all alone. Nothing surrounded him and the bitter cold of the void bit into his very soul. There was nothing that he could do—he was helpless to it all—.  
  
AN: I know I know it is short again but I am getting a block on how to write the next part and I just love to leave you guys hanging lol no! just kidding I will write more soon promise! 


	11. Chapter 11 Hope

AN: All the characters are not mine save for Moonstar Please R&R!!  
  
OPEN YOUR EYES Chapter 11. Hope  
  
Moonstar felt the tears running down her face as she lay on the stone floor. She had given up hope on getting out of the cave. Her hands were bloody from her effort of trying ti dig her way out and she was tired to the bone. Her mouth was parched and her breathing was labored.  
Soon enough though the air in the cave would be gone and she would be no more. She accepted it bitterly.  
"The only thing that I wish for before I die it to see Raven one last time. That is all I want I just want to see his face one more time," Moonstar said quietly.  
Her eyes slowly shut and she gave into the darkness as it consumed her. She passed out.  
  
Raven started awake suddenly. A wave of pain ran through his head and he cringed moaning.  
"Damn you Van!" Raven said queitly feeling his head.  
Dried blood had matted his hair to his forehead. Raven felt as though his body were on fire with the pain. He had been stupid in battle and payed the price. At least he was still living.  
"None of it matters I just have to get to Moonstar!" Raven said suddenly rage filling his voice.  
He mustered the last little part of strength that he had and gripped the controls of the Genobreaker hard.  
"All I am asking is that you get me to that tower," Raven whispered determination in his voice.  
There was a faint growl and Raven started.  
"Shadow?" Raven asked his hopes rising.  
The growl became stronger and suddenly the Genobreaker roared to life with power.  
"Yes!" Ravne cried in triumph.  
Raven shoved up hard on the controls and the Genobreaker rose from the rubble that had been covering it. The rocks fell to the side easily and Raven shoved the boosters on and the Genobreaker roared forward in a burst of speed.  
Soon enough the tower was in sight. Raven caught site of the pile of rubble that could only be the cave. He sent the Genobreaker towards it and pulled the rubble back away from the entrance.  
"Thank you Shadow now get out!" Raven yelled as he glanced up at the panel that told him how much longer Shadow had before he lost his power.  
Shadow growled and when the orgainoid left the Genobreaker colapsed in a heap. Raven yelled in pain as he smashed hard against the right side of the cockpit.  
"Alright just a little farther. . ." Raven breathed as he kicked open the hatch to get out of the cockpit.  
The door dented out and then opened with a slam backwards.  
Raven jumped out and ran into the cave.  
"Moonstar!" Raven yelled trying to see through the dust and grit that filled the air.  
There was no reply.  
'I cant be too late!' Raven thought frantically to himself.  
Raven ran forward searching frantically through the dust that filled the air. He started the cough and his wounds stung from the dust getting into them. Still Raven searched on with Shadow near by searching as well.  
Finally Shadow growled and Raven ran over to where the orgainoid stood. There lay Moonstar bloody and dirty.  
"Oh no," Raven breathed as he quickly neiled down and checked for a pulse.  
One was there but so faintly that Raven could barely feel it. Raven flipped her over on her back. Her face was pale and Raven gritted his teeth.  
'Tristana I am going to kill you!' Raven yelled in his thoughts as he picked up Moonstar as gently as he could.  
Raven ran forward out of the cave and into the afternoon air. Shadow followed his footsteps very audible in the canyon air. Raven looked around and scowled. His options were limited because the Genobreaker was too damaged to take them back and Shadow would not make the whole trip back. He could run back but would she make the who trip?  
Shadow growled and Raven looked back at him. Shadow dipped his head and Raven looked at him for a moment longer before he knew what the orgainoid meant.  
Raven placed Moonstar up on Shadow and then vaulted up on behind her.  
  
"Alright Shadow you know the urgency now get us there!" Raven nearly yelled.  
Shadow yelled and wings sprouted from his back. The orgainoid took the air and headed in the direction back to the hideout.  
'If I loose you Moonstar I will never forgive myself,' Raven thought to himself tensely.  
She had to make it through this. He knew that she was a strong willed person and that she could pull through this if she really tried. And he could only hope that he and Shadow had not been too late. 


	12. Chapter 12 Pulling Through

AN: All Zoid characters are not mine save for Moonstar! Please R&R!   
  
OPEN YOUR EYES Chapter 12. Pulling Through  
  
Moonstar's chest rose and fell with the labor of her breathing. Her breath was rasping and hoarse. Still she hung on to life with the last fibers of her will. She had made up in her mind in her head that she was going to see Raven's face one more time before she left this world. She was going to look into his violet eyes and tell him one more time that she loved him.  
But still she lay unconscious and unaware of what was going on around her. She could feel that she was no longer in the cave. Now she was clean and lying on a soft bed. She could only hope that this time it was Raven who had taken her here and not someone else like the last time she had been injured.  
All the time that Moonstar slept Raven sat by her side. For six days the pilot sat by her side unwavering from his vigilant watch. The doctor in the infirmary had cleaned up his wounds and bandaged them as well. But Raven had refused to lay down and rest. He did not care what happened to him he just wanted to make sure that Moonstar pulled through this. That was all that mattered to him.  
On the second day after Shadow had slept and was up to full power again Raven sent him out to collect the Genobreaker. And that was what Shadow brought back. The Genobreaker was broken and barely walk able. It stumbled and limped down into the Zoid docking bay. That was when Shadow went to his work of repairing the systems. Thankfully the Zoid core had only had minor damaged and nothing major.  
  
The room was spinning rapidly in front of Raven's eyes as he sat next to Moonstar's side for the seventh day. He was holding on to her limp and bandaged hand. He looked at her face and her beautiful features went in and out of focus. Raven shook his head in a weak attempt at clearing the dizziness. The doctors words rang in his head, "Sooner or later you will need sleep you aren't invincible you know." Raven had just pushed that doctor off and told him that he didn't care. Maybe he just needed sleep.  
  
Shadow was still down in the docking bay with the Genobreaker. The Zoid was looking at another few days down there with the damaged Zoid. It had been damaged just as badly as Raven had if not worse. Still Shadow could take care of it. He was one of the strongest orgainoids said to be living. He would pull through.  
  
Slowly Raven felt his eyes shutting and he could no longer fight the sleep that was preying on him. His head fell forward onto his arms on the side of the bed. He was soon lost in the darkness of a deep sleep that he had not felt in a long time.  
  
Moonstar stirred ever so slightly later that day. Her eyes opened slowly. They felt so heavy to her as if they were new and she was unaccustomed to them. She groaned softly as the pain came flooding back to her. It was pulsing through her body and she looked down at her hands to see that they were bandaged. She shifted and then caught site of Raven. His head was lying on the bed next to her and his hand was laid across hers. His breath was coming easily and his face was so serene. It looked so different then when he was awake.  
Moonstar just stared at him for a moment. Her breath was coming easier now than it had been and she felt somewhat better than she had in the cave. She still had a long way to pull through but even if she died she had gotten her wish. To see Raven's face one more time.  
Soon enough Raven stirred from his sleep and sat up abruptly. He looked at Moonstar and saw that she was awake.  
"Moonstar!" He said sounding relieved and overjoyed. "Thank God your alive!"  
Moonstar smiled weakly and he kissed her as gently as possible. He was so happy to see that she had made it through.  
"I thought that I was never going to see you again," Moonstar said quietly.  
Raven nodded in agreement and the two sat with one another. Both were happy to see the other one alive and well for the most part. Still they had a long way to go in healing. 


End file.
